Mercenary Patreon (Mercedes-AMG GT)
The Mercedes-AMG GT has been renamed to Mercenary Patreon due to copyright reasons. The Mercedes-AMG GT (C190 / R190) is a 2-door, 2-seater fastback coupé, and roadster produced by Mercedes-AMG. The sports car was presented on 9 September 2014 and was officially unveiled to the public on October 2014 at the Paris Motor Show. After the SLS AMG, it is the second sports car developed entirely in-house by Mercedes-AMG. The car is produced in two performance variations, with the GT-S (C120) having a slightly higher performance. Both models went on sale in March 2015, with a GT3 racing variant of the car expected to be released in 2016. All variants are assembled at the Mercedes-Benz plant in Sindelfingen, Germany. It was the first Mercedes-Benz designed and built from scratch entirely by AMG. Upon its introduction, the SLS AMG's 571 PS (420 kW; 563 hp) M159 engine was according to AMG "the world's most powerful naturally aspirated production series engine" ever produced. In fact, the 6.2 liter engine (the engine was based on the M156 block) was modified to such an extent that AMG gave it a separate engine code—M159—to signify the more than 120 different parts used in the SLS engine (as well as the addition of a dry-sump lubrication system to handle the car's high cornering speeds and racing capabilities). The Patreon has some good specifications for $120,000, obviously, there are cars that are a lot better out there. It is not considered to be an all-round car. It is a great car for farming cash, it's quite cheap and it gives $4000 dollars per mile. Max Speed The car has good top speed, it is not the fastest but it is not the slowest. Acceleration The acceleration is okay, it is definitely not slow but it is not recommended to use the Patreon in Drag Races, however, with rocket fuel, the Patreon can be quite fast. Braking The braking is considered to be great (0.75-0.9). This is one of the highest values in the game at the current moment in time, making it very good for the Shipyards Race. Handling The handling is one of the only disappointments of the Mastiff Patron. It is considered to be bad (0.2-0.4). The car in real life, Mercedes-AMG GT, is moderately heavy, weighing in at about 1.6 tonnes, so that could be an influence on the handling. Max Speed The max speed increases and you could feel the difference in driving easily. Acceleration Acceleration is considered to be okay, but a single mistake could cost you in circuit races. Braking Braking is fairly good, enough to slow down the vehicle for turns. Handling Great all-round handling, if tuned correctly, will not snap to the direction of the turn when cornering hard. * Gone is the naturally-aspirated 6.2-liter V8 engine that previously did duty in AMG products. Thanks to emissions and economy regulations, Mercedes-AMG has turned to using turbocharging and smaller-capacity engines to achieve similar results. In this case, power is rated at 375kW and 650Nm, which is enough grunt to give the AMG GT S a claimed 0-100kph time of 3.8 seconds and it'll go onto a top speed of over 300kph! Category:Super Category:Specifications Needed Category:Under Construction Category:Upgraded Specifications Needed Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:Land Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Mercedes Benz Category:Gas Powered Category:Supercar